


Making bad decisions

by Wildeforthemoon



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Autistic Kevin Day, Bisexual Kevin Day, Kevin Day Needs A Hug, Kevin Day-centric, M/M, im not entirely sure where im going with this yet tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildeforthemoon/pseuds/Wildeforthemoon
Summary: Kevin Day doesn't know what to do. And maybe that's okay. Or Kevin Day working through his issues one step at a time, from when Riko breaks his arm.
Kudos: 7





	Making bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I honestly have no idea where this fic is going to know, but I just know it's going to focus on Kevin Day. I just love Kevin Day a lot and think that we all need more fics about him. I think I will update this every week, but if I get overwhelmed with school, then I most likely won't be able to post a chapter. Expect longer chapters starting next week. This first one is just a bit short. I am really excited to see where this fic goes, please comment and leave kudos! The title is from the song Bad Decisions by the Strokes.

Kevin Day had no idea what to do. 

All his life people told him exactly what he needed to do.

“Kevin, follow this diet plan,” “Kevin, play exy,” “Kevin take these classes,”. And now here he was bleeding on a bench in the park, with no phone, no money, and no one to ask for help. He was finally on his own. Wasn’t this what he had always wanted? 

Kevin had managed to drag himself outside. He couldn’t stand to be in the suffocating air of the Raven’s Nest anymore. Kevin’s head swam, he was going to throw up. Just the thought of what Riko would do to him the next time he saw Kevin was enough to get him to puke his guts out. He could still see Riko’s face when he snapped Kevin’s arm. 

The blind rage in his eyes, the way his brows furrowed as his exy stick made contact with Kevin’s arm. Kevin knew he shouldn’t have provoked Riko as he did. Honestly, it was his fault for not letting Riko have the glory, it wasn’t important to him anyway. All Kevin wanted to do was play exy, it was something he loved, right? He went to wipe the bile from his mouth and saw the full extent of the damage to his arm.

“Oh god,” he said barely a whisper. And then closed his eyes, a single tear running down his face. 

Kevin desperately missed Jean, but he couldn’t drag the French boy into his mess. 

“Think Kevin, what are you going to do,” Kevin shivered in the brisk autumn air, he was still wearing the shorts and T-shirt he wore for practice. No one was outside as far as Kevin could see, and why would they be outside? It was almost midnight after all. 

He couldn’t stay here forever and risk his arm being permanently broken, but Riko would find him at the hospital. Kevin would need to go to the hospital eventually, but for now, he just needed to rest his eyes for a second. It would only be a few minutes, and then he would wake up and think of a plan.


End file.
